


Easy Street

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Her Father's Daughter [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fat Joey is Negan's Nephew kinda, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lucille is a good mom, Negan as a dad is actually perfect, Negan has a daughter, One Shot, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Prequel, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), negan backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Negan and his daughter Jolene have a hopeful conversation about the future on the drive home after her last day of high school.(Preview/Prequel to an upcoming fic called "Her Father's Daughter")





	Easy Street

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I only own my original character Jolene, the rest of the character are owned by the amazing Robert Kirkman and TWD team. This is written purely for my own amusement.
> 
> +This is a prequel/preview of a larger, multi chapter (as well as a hand full of other one shots) work called "Her Father's Daughter" which will follow Negan and Jolene as they make their way through the new world. If you like this one shot please make sure to keep your eyes out for the first few chapters of Her Father's Daughter which will be posted in the next few days*

The school bell rang one last time as a young dark hair girl stood up from her desk in her American Lit class. She turned and said a handful of quick goodbyes to her classmates before slipping out of the room with her black backpack slung over her shoulder. She lazily walked to her locker which wasn’t too far from her father’s office.

There were rare perks to your father being the Gym teacher and football coach at the same high school you attend. A good locker was one of them. As she walked past her father’s office she tapped on the window to get his attention before sticking her head in. “Daddy…” She started, her voice was soft and hand this musical quality to it. Her father, a broad shouldered man in is early 40’s with slicked back dark hair looked up and smiled at his daughter.

“Yes Joey…” He said as his daughter slipped in the room closing the door behind her.

“Are we going to actually get out of here on time? Joey has his pick-up and he said..”

Her father cut her off as he stood up at his desk. “You are not riding home with your fat fuck of a cousin…” Jolene glared up at her father who stood almost a full foot taller than his petite daughter.

“Why?” She demanded with all the attitude of a freshly minted 18 year old.

“Because you aren’t going to end up at home, you are going to end up in his basement getting high with him and his dumbass friends.” Her father said surprisingly calm. Jolene was somewhat shocked that her father had an idea of what went on all those time that her cousin gave her a ride home from school. She always told her father she was helping Joey study.

Jolene just grumbled and turned to leave. “Clean your locker out and meet me at the car in 15 minutes…” Jolene nodded and opened the door. “Jo…” Her father called to her, which caused her to stop and turn back around.

“Yeah Dad..” She said softly.

“I’m really fucking proud of you baby girl.” He said with a kind smile. He pointed to a box resting on a cheep chair that was stuck in the corner of the room. “I grabbed you a box for your locker… don’t forget it.” Jolene smiled at her father and walked over and picked up the box before finally making it out to her locker.

As she was cleaning it out a very large young man started to walk towards her. He was at least 6’2” and probably 300lbs on a good day. “Big Joey...” He greeted the much smaller girl with a smirk with his year book tucked under his arm.

Jolene looked up at her cousin with a slightly annoyed look on her face. “You know, I was bigger  than you for like a year… when we were 3.” She pointed out with pursed lips.

“I know, but it’s ironic…” Jolene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You wouldn’t even know what irony was if it wasn’t for me you dumb shit.” She teased playfully balling up some old homework and throwing it at him. He mocked a horrible wound to the stomach and stumbled back for a moment before dropping the act with a hearty laugh. Jolene smirked at him for a moment before her face dropped slightly and her voice took a serious tone, “So my dad is going to give me a ride home… and knows what really happens at out ‘study sessions’ so yeah..” Jolene said she pulled the last few stray papers from her locker and tossed them into the box on the floor before shutting it one last time.

Joey laughed. “I still had a D in Lit… your dad is my coach dude… obviously he saw that you were not helping me.” Both of them just shrugged and he gave his much smaller cousin a hug before giving her a peck on the cheek. “Mom said to remind you to remind your dad of the cook out for my graduation party is next Sunday..”

Jolene let out a little laugh. “Okay, well mine is this Sunday…” They both laughed before promising to meet up online later to play Call of Duty. No sooner did Joey leave then her father walked out of his office with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

“Ready?” He asked and Jolene just gave a little nod before leaning down to pick up the box. “You got it?”

“Yeah dad… just get the doors.” The walk out to his late 90’s svu was short and the early summer sun was warm on her face after spending all day in an air conditioned school. As Jolene loaded the box into the car she pulled out a single loose CD and brought it with her as she joined her father in the front of the car.

He started the engine and Jolene silently switched out the CD in the radio to the one she had been holding. “What are you doing?” Her father questioned.

Jolene chuckled softly. “Becky made a couple of us these mix tapes for graduation… for the girls in choir.” Her father just nodded before he began to pull out of his parking spot and start the short drive home. Jolene hit play and soon the SVU was filled with this annoyingly upbeat music as a woman began to sing. The song was called “Easy Street” and instantly Jolene could see her father’s face grimace.

“Really Jolene? Really…” He complained glancing at his daughter who was stifling a laugh. “This is like the type of shit you use to torture someone… turn it the fuck off.” He reached over and turned off the radio and Jolene just leaned back in the seat and playfully pouted for a moment. “Come on… it’s the last time I get to bug you on the ride home from school… let your hold man have this moment please.” He reached over and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

“Fine dad..” Jolene said with a little groan. Her father just shook his head a little as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

“New York is a long way away, we only have what 7 weeks before you have to leave.” His voice which was normally filled with humor had a twinge of sadness to it that made Jolene almost feel bad about leaving the area to go to collage.

She glanced over at him for a moment. “6 weeks daddy… I have to get there and move into the apartment I am renting remember, hopefully find a job.”

Her father sighed, “I don’t like the idea of your one living off campus in New York City and two working while going to school. It’s too much, if your grades suffer and you lose that scholarship…”

“I know you, you and mom can’t afford the tuition.” Jolene said softly. “You guys also can’t afford to support me while I am there too. So I have to get a job daddy, that’s just the way it works.” She was so mater of fact about it all. Her father glanced over at her as the stopped at a red light.

“I wish it were different.” He said seriously. “It’s not too late to reconsider staying home… if you went to school here you could stay at home, wouldn’t have to worry about money or rent.” He was so sincere in his wishes for his daughter to stay close. The idea of her wondering around such a dangerous place like New York City, with out him there to watch over her and protect her made his stomach uneasy.

Jolene reached across and touched her father’s arm. “It’s Columbia daddy, It was my first choice school… I can’t miss this opportunity.” Her father nodded knowing what she said was the truth.

“You can’t begrudge your old man for not wanting to let his baby go.”

An uncomfortable silence fell on the car as they rounded a corner and started to drive trough a small middle class neighborhood. The houses were all post WW2, mostly built in the 40’s and 50s. They lived about an out north of Richmond and most of the people in the small town where they lived were working class people. Most of the cars were 5 or so years old. Everyone was struggling on some level these days and it was starting to show.

As the pulled down a side street Jolene even noted that their house, which her mother took great pride in, was even starting to show signs of tough times. The white paint on the shutters was starting to yellow and peal. The cement path that led to their front door had cracks with long strands of grass poking through.

As they pulled into the drive way Jolene’s mother opened the front door and stepped out on the porch and waved to her family. Her mother’s hours at the salon had been cut recently but Jolene was secretly grateful for it as she could tell there was something off with her mother. She had little energy as of late and often complained of horrible headaches.

Like most mother’s though she told her beloved daughter not to worry that nothing was going to take her from her family. Lucille was not the woman that gave birth to Jolene, but she did something far more important. She raised her like her own.

Jolene and her father hopped out of the car and she raced up to her mother who had a warm, broad smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around the girl she loved like her own. “How was the last day of school?” She asked as her husband checked his phone which seemed to just get a text message.

“It was kinda sad actually…” Jolene started before glancing back at her father who now had his back turned to his family. “But it’s not like I’m not going to see them all again.” Jolene said trying to change the mood as she could see the suspison spread across her mother’s face.

“That’s so true sweetheart.” She ushered her daughter towards the door. “Go inside, get settled. I’m making stuffed peppers for dinner.” Jolene nodded and did as her mother asked.

Lucille turned to her husband who stuck his phone back in his pocket and smiled appolgeticly at his wife. “What.” She said curtly.

“They need me to go help set up for the graduation bull shit tomorrow… the dumbasses forgot to ask me for the keys to the gym.” He was lying, she could always tell when he was lying but in truth Lucille didn’t have the engry to fight with him in that moment.

Lucille shrugged and shook her head at her husband. “It’s always something Negan… always someone else who needs you more.” Negan glared at his wife who just looked sad now. “Jolene isn’t going to be here much longer and who knows if she is going to come back home after she sees what the world has to offer her… but go… fucking ‘help’ them…” She said bitterly as she walked into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Leaving Negan standing in his drive way looking at his wife sitting down on the couch next to his daughter through the bay window. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number that texted him as he climbed back into his SVU. A woman answered. “Hey big daddy..” The voice on the other end said seductively.

“I’m on my way… your sweet ass better be fucking ready.” He growled as he pulled out of the drive way and hung up the phone. He glanced back at his home for a moment and thought about what Lucille had said about Jolene likely never coming back home.

“What the fuck does that bitch know… my girl will always come home. She know where she belongs.”


End file.
